The Weird
by ReturnToSender
Summary: Kyo has a strange ability that often lands him the company of equally strange creatures. Unfortunately, it was his bad luck that found him in the grips of this paticularly strange creature. YukiKyo.


_The Weird_

He tipped down his shades with practiced aplomb, eyes flashing dangerously under the club's luminous strobe lights. The rainbow beams split and refracted all around him, colors muted the further they cut across the dark. Smoky particles reverberated with the bass pouring from speakers placed around the room, sticking to sweaty hair and sweaty skin. But Kyo wasn't interested in the dancing, drugs, or the party.

Kyo was looking for something. Or maybe _someone_.

Well, if he was brutally honest with himself he'd admit his ignorance in not being sure which one _exactly _- only that he _was _looking. It was a strange tug, this extra sense of his, drawing him from comfortable warm bed in the current apartment of whatever woman he was fucking, calling him out into the cool night with a certainty his animal brain just couldn't ignore. He laughed - a sound too dark to be cheerful - at the thought of it.

Weren't they all just a bitch to instinct.

"And _there _you are." He purred.

Shrouded in a dark corner on the lower level, a gleaming swish of silver hair, and the unmistakable feeling of Old World awareness prickled the back of Kyo's arms. He could tell it wasn't the usual demon - carrion, really, blood-suckers and the dregs that remained after particularly violent conflicts - but something more sentient.

Perhaps something worth his time.

000

"...You want to go next, _dimi oca_? Little watcher?"

At first Kyo had been positive the demon had been a female, but upon hearing it's voice was forced to alter his previous assumption. It was most definitely a male, and definitely one of the most waifish looking males he'd ever laid eyes on. Pitting himself at an angle in the dank alleyway, flickering hundred-watt swaying lightly above, Kyo raised his automatic and took aim at the back of it's head. The barrel glowed faintly with ancient magic.

This, it seemed, had the effect he'd been betting on.

The demon turned like water, a subtle shifting of molecules not even remotely resembling movement, and Kyo couldn't help the shiver that raced down his spine when he met it's eyes. Older than time, if such was possible - and he wasn't sure if it was.

Colder and bluer than the moon, a milky whiteness imbuing their depths with a strangely tangible light.

It laughed, and Kyo thought he heard the distant chiming of graveyard bells.

"Ooh, you are a little killer, not a little watcher! Forgive me pretty alley cat...I will know better next time." It smiled, and then whispered something in a soft foreign lilt to the shaking figure huddled against the wall behind it. Kyo narrowed his eyes, and realized after a moment the figure was actually a man - a sweaty, sickly pallor adorning his face. The man's shaking immediately ceased upon hearing the demon's words though, and a glazed look fell across his features.

Kyo swallowed thickly, forcing a sudden lump of foreboding down his throat. What the hell was this thing? There was no way in hell it was just an _ordinary _blood-sucker...

An electrifying surge of power had him backing up a step, the demon raising an elegant finger to tap at it's bottom lip. _Delightfully full and kissable bottom lip - What? _Then it grinned and Kyo felt the appalling urge to drop his gun and go find himself a girl. Or a guy. Suddenly it didn't matter much anymore.

He panted, gun slipping a little in his sweaty grip. "What the hell _are _you?"

All it did was stare back at him, like a charmer to an unruly snake, before Kyo felt the ground rush forward beneath his feet - or was he rushing backward? - his back slamming against the cold, cutting wire of a fence. He could smell rotting and fetid garbage, but it was quickly over powered by the scent of vanilla and burning wood. _His two most favorite smells in the world_...

He felt broad, rough hands cup his face, the cool slide of a metal thumb ring gliding across his cheek. It breathed hotly against his ear, whispered down his neck.

"My name is Yuki, little watcher. Do you know me yet?"

God no, Kyo had no fucking clue what he was - god Dammit, _it _was - but he was pretty _fucking _sure he was going to cream his pants if _it _didn't let go! Dizzy at the proximity, scent, touch, and power of this demon, this _Yuki_, he felt his insides heat to roughly the temperature of a super nova and was horrified at the realization he'd been moaning for the past five minutes. He struggled to bring his sight back into focus and sucked in a huge, gasping breath of air.

Yuki demon was looking down at him with perverted delight, the chain links bending beneath his fingers when Kyo felt _him _slip a leg between his own and gently rock against his growing erection. His eyes went out of focus again, and he was pretty sure he'd mumbled something incoherent, before a soft cursing brought him back to his senses. Or what was left of them. Kyo parted his lips on a moan, his hips moving frantically to keep up with Yuki's faster and rougher pace.

He heard the demon laugh, soft and so arousingly confident Kyo almost climaxed right there, tracing a finger across his bottom lip before replacing it with a warm mouth. Oh, god, what the hell was going on?

"Any guesses then, little watcher?" Yuki murmured teasingly, licking and nipping at Kyo's lips until they opened, letting him push his tongue slowly inside where he could acquaint himself with every hot and moist inch.

Kyo thought it tasted like cinnamon.

'_Not all demons feed on the physical,_'

Unbidden and so abruptly did the words of his teacher come to mind that Kyo felt sure the man had sent it out himself - even from beyond the grave - to save his life. A-fucking-gain.

He'd have to bring flowers next time he visited the old bastard's grave.

'_Some have a penchant for feeding on more abstract substances human's produce, and these are usually the worse parts.'_

'_Sins, most commonly, apart from the bodies ravaged by death and decay, stripped of blood and flesh. Jealously, Greed, Pride, Gluttony - all things that can be increased and fed off of.'_

Kyo blinked away the haze of lust, but he knew it would only be clear for a moment, and tried not to moan when he felt _it's _hand skip feather-light down his stomach, dipping beneath his waist band to brush against his still painfully hard cock.

"Yeah," he panted, "I got a guess."

Swiftly retrieving his rune inscribe Bowie knife and shaking off the hand still cupping his face, Kyo slashed at the demon's gut and ran full out for main street. It would be easy to get lost in the swirling mass of people.

He felt a moment's sorrow that _it _would live to harm more innocent lives, but - also at the moment - even greater relief that today he wouldn't be one of them.

God, it hurt like hell to move, let alone run.

000

The demon Yuki stared in amusement at the foot long gash stretched across his stomach, before it quickly and effortlessly sealed itself without the usual sting that accompanies the touch of a holy relic. He figured as much, since from the moment he'd begun feeding on the little watcher, he'd felt rather...well, hmm, he wasn't sure if this was the best word to express it, really, but - _potent_, he supposed.

Frankly, he hadn't felt so good in a couple centuries.

Grinning, he whistled a cheery tune as he strolled down the alleyway, deciding he'd be magnanimous and leave the poor meal passed out against the wall to live another day. He was feeling a bit full, besides.

"Run, run, run, as fast as you can, I'll catch you soon... My little gingerbread man."

000

A/N - yar, yar, I bet you guys can guess what Yuki is...hee hee. Let me know if you want a second short maybe, and I'll give COOKIES out to the person who writes first and correct on what beautiful Yuki is. I'm sort of in the process of the second part - it's way more interesting...and - just wanna rant - I find vampires way cliche.


End file.
